


Chocolate-covered Strawberries

by Lilzy



Series: Seasons of Haikyuu!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also together these boys share one brain cell, Another dumb thing guys!, Dummies, Just like I always do!, Light Angst, M/M, Nervous Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Valentine’s Day, oh yeah i forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzy/pseuds/Lilzy
Summary: Hinata is completely lost on what to do about his feelingsORKageyama is also completely lost on what to do about his feelings.





	Chocolate-covered Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanficismything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficismything/gifts), [fanficavidreader_20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficavidreader_20/gifts), [N_ginoza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_ginoza/gifts), [Cleokatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleokatie/gifts).



> Hey guys! I actually finished this on time! This is an amazing accomplishment for me, since I usually don’t really post on the day of the holiday... Ever?
> 
> Anyways, just another kagehina fic because why have a real relationship, when this one is so perfect?

Hinata has never been great at figuring out things on his own––or even good at it. If it’s not related to volleyball, he has no clue what to do. On that note, Hinata concluded yesterday that if he didn’t ask today, he won’t ever get an honest answer in time. Hinata sees his target across the gym talking with Daichi.

The blood rushes to his face as he approaches his conversing teammates. They’re clearly still talking, but he can’t hear anything, just the pumping of blood in his ears. He must have gasped, because they break their conversation to look over at him. Hinata opens his mouth again in an attempt to get this over with. It kind of works.

“S-sugawara-san, can I speak with you for a moment?” Hinata asks, looking at the floor instead of his upperclassman.

“Of course, Hinata!” Suga immediately replies. Daichi waves at them and leaves the gym. Hinata swears he see his captain wink in their direction as he slides the door closed... The gym is silent for a moment as the two boys stand there awkwardly, waiting for the other one to speak.

Suga looks at Hinata closely, the guy is more put-together now that they’re alone, but he still sporting (haha) an awkward grin. An idea starts to form in his head as he remembers certain things and connects them to this situation. He nods with finality and speaks. “Before you ask me anything, Hinata, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” The red head keeps eye contact with him, waiting.

“I’m assuming this is about tomorrow? And I have a hunch it’s about Kageyama too?” Suga smiles gently.

“...Yeah, you’re great at this,” Hinata huffs, defeated. “What do I do?”

Sugawara taps his index finger on his chin, thinking for a moment. When he stops, Hinata leans forward in anticipation. “I think you should consider giving something that’s more than just store bought chocolates or a typical card… If I’m hitting the mark about your feelings, make your actions clear and your intentions obvious.” Suga grins, feeling confident in his advice-giving abilities.

Hinata’s face scrunches up, lips tightening and eyebrows crinkling as he ponders the information. He glances back at Suga for elaboration. “I don’t understand?” The red head croaks, throat dry. Hinata’s complexion says otherwise, skin sweaty and red, his body a bit jumpy all-of-a-sudden.

Suga holds back a knowing grin so his delivery is taken seriously. “You know exactly what I said, now think it over, create a plan, and do it!” As he speaks, he ends up smirking. The combination of words and attitude seem to work, because Hinata looks even more distraught. With that, Sugawara says his goodbye and hurries out the gym, aiming to catch up with Daichi.

A moment later, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walk by the open gym door and peer inside. It’s empty, except for Hinata, whose mind has been blown, blasted to smithereens. His mouth is open stupidly and his whole stature is hunched a bit. He’s broken, frozen in place.

“Well, it seems nothing is in here,” Tsukishima says before flicking the light switch off, covering the whole gym in darkness.

“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi cries.

“It’s fine, Yamaguchi. Let’s go, he’ll wake up eventually. If not, we’ll find him tomorrow and pick up the shattered pieces.” Tsukishima laughs manically.

Hinata snaps out of it, hears the two teammates’ voices softly fade away. He wafts his arms around in an attempt to avoid completely running into something as he makes his exit from the court. Hinata remembers to grab some of his items from the side lines and closes the door behind him.

Climbing the stairs to the clubroom, he bumps into Kageyama. “Watchit, dumbass!” The setter yelps. “Hurry up and change, I’ve been waiting on you.” As Hinata goes to change, he mutters, “I have no idea why I did…”

“Just go on without me!” Hinata’s voice somehow can be heard through the clubroom door. Kageyama shouldn’t be surprised though. He stays where he is, feet planted firmly, set on waiting for this dumbass. He’d gone this far and there was no point leaving without him. _Of course, he won’t say that._ Kageyama pretends to be fixing his shoelaces when Hinata comes out with his backpack slung onto his shoulder.

“Oh, you waited? C’mon!” Hinata bounds down the stairs and into the small courtyard with Kageyama not far behind. Halfway through their walk home, Hinata remembers he has to do a thing and needs to give Kageyama “the slip.”

“How ‘bout we race?” The red head supplies, knowing his partner will eagerly take the bait.

“Gladly,” Kageyama snorts, laughing. He can tell Hinata is out of it a bit and that’s a sure win for himself. Hinata huffs and ignores him in retaliation.

They line up at the next street corner and declare the section where they part ways to be the finish line, which is only a few blocks away. As Hinata is about to count down, Kageyama huffs out, “Do you want a head start? You could use it.” His smirk is so dumb, yet also so _nice_ , but Hinata has to fight the temptation to trash talk. _It’s hard, but he’s got this._

“No, let’s just start it already,” Hinata says, impatience seething through his clenched teeth. Kageyama nods, suddenly serious and a little surprised by his reaction.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

“GO!” Hinata yells.

They both leap into a brisk run, using every ounce of energy in their legs to propel themselves forward. At first their pacing matches almost perfectly, but halfway through, Kageyama breaks away, running even faster. Hinata huffs loudly, faking distress, but his grinning face says otherwise.

He lets Kageyama gain a rather sizable lead and when they’re supposed to turn right, Hinata turns left towards the supermarket down another block. Hinata easily picks up speed and rushes into the parking lot, avoiding parked cars and shopping carts. He only halts when he’s right at the sliding automatic door.

He’s not really sure what he’s looking for, but Sugawara implied it should be handmade, not store-bought. Ironically enough, Hinata is in a store. He rethinks for a moment and makes to leave, but a soft pink advertisement catches his eye. It’s a banner about gifts for your loved-ones, featuring roses, soft plushies, candy, and _chocolate-covered strawberries_.

Hinata knows deep down that if he buys Kageyama a plushie, it’ll be forgotten. And flowers, even the nicest ones, die so quickly. And he doesn’t have enough cooking experience to attempt making chocolates. But chocolate-covered strawberries? That sounds perfect. With inspiration fresh in his mind, he makes his way over to the baking and produce aisles, grabbing what he needs (with the help of his phone, which tells him ingredients of the first recipe that pops up online, if you can even really call it a recipe).

He buys probably twice as much as he needs, but he’s prepared just in case he messes up. But really, he knows he’ll screw it up the first time.

Now he’s making his way home, shopping bags in hand. At first he’s very cautious, looking around every corner, expecting Kageyama to be there ready to kill him for lying. Each time he walks through another alley or road unscathed, Hinata becomes a little more comfortable. Of course it would have been nice to have his bike with him, but he had left it at school by accident. More like, Kageyama _made_ him forget, just by existing.

After blaming Kageyama over and over in his head for at least 10 minutes, Hinata arrives at his house. He gets to the front door and barely has enough free fingers to open it. He’s surprised to see that no one is home yet, but his mother did say she had last minute things to do for tomorrow. And of course Natsu would be with her. Now was the time to act! Hinata plops his groceries onto the counter and goes back to the front of the house to deposit his shoes and jacket into the hall closet.

Something moves in the window, catching his eye. It’s his bike, which he swears was at the school where he left it. But contrary to his memory, it’s there on their small porch, leaning against the white railing. Maybe he didn’t ride his bike to school today? It’s not unheard of him to forget… But no, the seat is off somehow; but he can’t tell through the frosted window. Hinata goes outside. Upon close inspection, Hinata concludes that the seat is adjusted way higher than usual which can only mean...

Hinata jogs towards the front gate, peers down the hill, and sees a silhouette making its way towards town. It can only be _him_. Hinata feels warm again, even while he’s standing there in the freezing cold of February without a jacket on. He props his arms on the picket fence, and watches dreamily as the silhouette walks farther away, reducing to a speck before it completely disappears. Hinata snaps out of his trance and rushes back into the house.

“I’ve gotta make these really good, especially after all that trouble!” Hinata says in an attempt to psych himself up. He puts the strawberries into the fridge and gathers a few bowls and pans. He scrolls up and down the small webpage on his phone, reading over the steps again and again. Hinata starts to boil two saucepans of water while he chops up dark and white chocolate into rather small pieces.

He is focused on cutting the pieces evenly and forgets to check on the water. One of the pans sizzle as water gushes down its sides and onto the fire below it. Hinata rushes over and turns off the burners, freaking out a little. He’s pretty sure the water that spilt into the burner won’t ruin the machinery, but he’ll have to ask his mother.

 _I’m afraid of her asking why I was cooking, but I can just say it was to make some tea._ Hinata feels better after that thought. Confidence rises as he fills the bowls with dark and white chocolate and puts them over the boiling water. Slowly, the chocolate melts and becomes shiny and smooth. He dips the strawberries into the dark chocolate, setting them on a pan afterward to cool.

Admiring his handiwork that came with little problems, he drizzles white chocolate onto each strawberry. They look delightful and very decadent. Almost too nice?

“What if these look store bought?” Hinata muses at first, but a moment later feels remorse. “I want these strawberries to show how much I care, because I’m too embarrassed to say it myself,” he whispers at the red fruits.

Desperate, he leans in to inspect each one. Hinata begins to notice they’re not perfect: the chocolate coating is uneven and the white drizzle isn’t flawlessly dressed and looks more hectic than anything. _Perfect_.

The red head rushes to clean up before his family gets home. He pulls each strawberry off of the pan and puts them in his empty bento box. There’s a few extras that he slips into another one that has some other food in it for his lunch tomorrow. With all the evidence gone and dishes cleaned, he decides to take a shower, but not before sending a _thank you for getting my bike, you didn’t have to_ via text message.

A reply comes. _Suga told me to so I did_.

––––––––––––

After dodging questions about _making tea_ and how school went, eating dinner, and doing his dumb homework, Hinata attempts go to sleep early. He just wants this night to be over and is too anxious about tomorrow. When sleep finally comes, it’s after he replays every single scenario in his head about a million times each. And in his dreams, his brain conjures one long jumbled together storyline of nervous feelings mixed with a hint of uncertainty.

Hinata wakes up early and jumps out of bed even though he’s exhausted. Before putting on his uniform, he checks it for stains. Finding none, he puts it on and adjusts his hair the best he can. It fights him at every tuck and brush, but for the most part it’s styled okay. Before leaving the house he doubled, triple, quadruple checks to make sure his bentos are carefully placed inside his backpack (although, he almost forgets his homework).

Hinata mounts his bike and takes off down the mountainous hills towards his high school. He gets there way earlier than he usually does, not surprising him one bit since he woke up really unnecessarily early. The gym is locked, so Hinata climbs up the stairs to the club room. The light is on in the clubroom, Hinata can tell from a distance. He peers into the window and sees Kageyama pacing back and forth in front of the row of lockers. It’s not clear why the setter seems so distraught, so Hinata waits for awhile, hoping to see something happen. A moment later, Kageyama nods heavily, psyching himself up, and slips a note into Yachi’s locker.

Hinata can’t believe what he sees at first, but the whole thing definitely just happened. He’s not dreaming; that fact hits him, hard. Hinata’s eyes feel watery and his heart beats fast, faster. He turns away and slides down to the floor. _This is normal right? Yachi is really nice, what did he expect? Kageyama having feelings for a girl is completely fine. He can still give him the strawberries, right? Just friends can give just friends strawberries for Valentine’s day, right?_

_Right?_

Hinata frowns and takes out the bento box, pulls at the attached note between his fingers and pets the crinkled paper with his thumb and index finger. He can't help it when the gates spill open and tears fall down his cheeks and meet underneath his chin. He forces a smile as he tries to choke a small cry. Kageyama might not see the redness of his eyes or the tears flowing from them if he’s smiling.

As if on cue, Kageyama bursts through the door and jumps in surprise at Hinata’s presence. Hinata hides the bento in his lap in the commotion.

“Oi, Hinata, I didn’t know you were there,” Kageyama says, out of breath, and stares down at his partner.

“Yeah I’m here,” Hinata squeaks, making his voice small, for fear of sounding upset.

“O-okay?” Kageyama states, unsure of how to respond. But he does something Hinata would never have expected: the setter kneels and sits down next to him. His blue eyes are bright when he continues talking. “Will you meet me at lunch? I need to talk to you about something,” Kageyama asks, sounding nervous, a trait Hinata has very rarely seen from the guy.

Hinata wants to say no, so so badly. He opens his mouth to express that urge, but out comes, “Y-yes.” Hinata wants to slap himself and then Kageyama. But he can’t, because the setter is smiling: the even-rarer sincere, beautiful smile that Kageyama doesn’t even know he can do. It fucking kills him, but Hinata immediately smiles back.

 _If only it was because of him_.

––––––––––––––

Hinata considers skipping morning practice to avoid Kageyama and say he doesn’t feel well, but as more teammates arrive and start to change and talk to him, Hinata feels a tiny bit better. Besides, missing volleyball practice would be a first for him and he wouldn’t know what to do instead.

He starts to change into his practice clothes, rifling through his backpack. Sitting on top are the bentos. In an attempt to move them out of the way and hide them at the same time, he piles them into his locker. He completely forgets about the note attached to one of bentos at first, but right before he closes the locker, he sees it. Maybe he should trash it? Hinata mulls over the entire situation and feels his chest ache again. He shouldn’t care. No one will read it nor care about it.

Hinata shuts the locker closed and hurries off to practice. Almost everyone is there and already doing their warm ups and stretching. He reluctantly grabs the space next to Kageyama and starts to stretch out his arms and legs. By the time they start serving and receiving drills, Hinata is focused back on volleyball and not on the guy tossing to him a few paces away.

His classes are a different story. He can’t stop thinking about Kageyama and Yachi and what Kageyama wants to talk about at lunch. _It’s probably going to be about Yachi._ Hinata mistakenly thinks about the two of them being a couple… them holding hands, Yachi being nervous when Kageyama leans down to kis–

_Stop._

Hinata bangs his head against his desk and doesn’t look up when the teacher tells him to pay attention to the lesson while his classmates giggle behind their books.

––––––––––––

Lunch arrives and Hinata feels like absolute shit. He goes to the bathroom three different times on his way to his and Kageyama’s usual spot. During his fourth time in the restroom while contemplating whether he should blow off his best friend or not, he overhears a few students gossiping.

One boy whispers, “You hear about Kageyama?”

“Kageyama from the volleyball team? What ‘bout him?” Another boy asks, his voice a bit louder.

“I saw him freaking out earlier and some girls in his class asked if he was interested in anyone. When they asked him, his face got all red and he stormed off,” the first kid explains with amusement in his tone.

“Oh really? Well whoever it is, I bet he’ll get her.”

“Yeah, all the girls talk about him; for a guy who keeps to himself, he’s rather popular,” another voice says with a hint of jealousy.

After they leave, Hinata exits the stall and runs off towards the gym. He knows Kageyama won’t be there because they usually meet up at the clubroom and then go eat outside at one of the picnic tables. It feels good, rolling out the ball cart and serving a few volleyballs. They smack the hardwood court, bounce, and roll to the opposite wall. Each satisfying hit makes his hand turn an angry red, but it’s okay; the searing pain takes his mind off of his crush and by extension, his crushed heart.

––––––––––––––

Kageyama hated Valentine’s Day. It had always been a day where people suddenly got up in his business about personal things. Every other day of the year, girls would stay back and just whisper as he walked by. His teammates wouldn’t approach him asking if he needed advice about relationships, unless they were about teamwork. But today, no, there was no such thing as peace. His locker full of goodies and cards were an example of that fact. Also, his prying teammates (Suga especially wouldn’t leave him alone this morning). He went to retrieve his food for lunch and was bombarded by Tanaka and Nishinoya.

They saw everything. The sweets and cards by the dozens fell out of his locker as Kageyama closes it after retrieving his bento. There’s no turning back.

Kageyama opens his mouth to explain, but is cut off by his upperclassmen. “So, Kageyama, I see you have some gifts in there… Any of them from Kiyoko?” Nishinoya asks, eyes narrowed while awaiting an answer. Not a second passes before Tanaka yanks open the locker anyway. Their mouths fall open at the river of pink and red cards that flow to the ground, more than they had anticipated.

Nishinoya grabs at his chest, dramatic as always, looking like he’s going to have a heart attack. Tanaka takes a different approach, grabbing Kageyama’s shoulder and digging his fingernails in.

“Kageyamaaaa,” Tanaka mutters through clenched teeth, “how?” Kageyama doesn’t know what to say and just shrugs. Tanaka sniffles, lets go of the setter, and sinks to the ground along with Nishinoya. As they wallow in defeat, Kageyama sorts through valentines and finds an envelope from Kiyoko. He offers it to them and they look up at him, their faces alight with gratitude. Nishinoya carefully opens it and reads the message. He smiles and shows Tanaka.

“Here, Kageyama, read it,” Tanaka says and hands the letter over.

The setter is nervous at first, but the two guys wouldn’t be happy if the letter was for Kageyama alone, especially if it was a love letter. Kageyama reads it; the card is addressed to the whole team with a personalized blurb dedicated to each of them.

“I guess it was accidentally put into my locker? Mine is right by Daichi’s?” Kageyama thinks aloud.

“Or ~ she was too nervous to give it to us and slipped it into your locker, knowing you probably wouldn’t ever look at it.” Nishinoya says excitedly.

“Kiyoko-sannnnn,” Tanaka cries.

Not a moment later and the second year duo is up to more trouble. “Let’s check the other lockers to see what everyone got!” Nishinoya smirks. Tanaka quickly agrees, “Good idea!”

Before Kageyama can speak up about how that’s definitely _not cool_ , they both jump off of the floor and open Daichi’s locker, then Suga’s, and so on. Most of their teammates have a few things, with Tsukishima holding the current record for the most presents stuffed in his locker. Kageyama doesn't understand why, that guy is a _dick_.

Kageyama completely forgets to tell his upperclassmen to stop snooping when they get to Hinata’s locker. Kageyama’s heart skips a beat, curious and anxious to know how many people also write out Hinata’s name over and over in their math notes.

 _Shit_.

The setter feels like an absolute asshole when Tanaka opens up the locker to reveal only a couple of pink cards. None of them look really fancy, which Kageyama hopes means they’re just from Hinata’s friends. He frowns; he’s definitely an asshole.

That’s when Kageyama realizes he’s currently ditching Hinata right now. He is about to turn around to go meet up with the spiker when he hears his name. Kageyama looks up at them, confused. They don’t speak up right away, so he replies, “Yeah?”

“This has your name on it?” Tanaka and Nishinoya say in unison. It sounds like a question, but when they pass the container over to him there’s no doubt the attached note has his name on it with a small heart drawn next to it.

“What the hell?” Is all he can say as he reads the note once, twice, and three times. It’s so sappy, too sappy, but there’s such a way about the words that makes Kageyama’s heart ache. He has read quite a few of the letters he received today, hoping one would inspire him, but none were as captivating as this one. And for some reason, Hinata has it? Kageyama wonders if Hinata had a fit of jealousy and took it from a girl in his class. But Hinata would never do that.

The setter doesn’t even notice Tanaka and Nishinoya slipping out of the clubroom as they closed each locker quietly. They knew they had seen too much and were afraid of the way Kageyama looked at the crumpled note in his hand.

Meanwhile, Kageyama observes the bento itself. He knows the printed pattern on the plastic anywhere. He sees the small, repeated array of volleyballs every day between Hinata’s palms as they eat lunch. Kageyama reads the note again and feels his cheeks warm. _Hinata wrote this_. The pounding in his chest increases when he imagines the red head writing this, causing his legs to wobble.

He opens up the bento and the scent of strawberries hit him. They’re glazed in chocolate and are placed so carefully in the container, like Hinata put so much love into them. It makes Kageyama weak. He quickly closes the bento and runs out of the clubroom.

 

Hinata actually feels a bit tired, practicing alone. Now that all of his energy is gone, his thoughts come back and haunt him. He leans against the wall opposite the gym’s door, attempting to even out his breathing. Although he doesn’t see the door slide open, he sees sunlight reflect onto the court and then a silhouette emerges, blocking some of the light. He peers up at the figure and pushes his back against the wall, even though doing so doesn’t get him any farther away from the intruder.

Kageyama looks determined, which makes Hinata cower even more since that expression on the setter is scary. “I d-don’t want to talk to you. Go away!” He whispers, albeit loudly.

“No, I need to talk to you, dumbass,” Kageyama heaves breathlessly, unable to look away from Hinata. He runs over to the red head and bends down close, so they’re eye to eye. He’s so close, Hinata can feel Kageyama’s breath waft on his lips. Hinata looks into the other’s eyes as the guy opens his mouth.

But the spiker can’t help himself. “Go talk to Yachi!” he yelps, “you like her, go be with her!” Hinata adds.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Kageyama hisses, but receives no reply. He asks again, but Hinata looks away, avoiding eye contact. “I don't like her…” the setter answers awkwardly. When Hinata looks surprised, he tries to get the conversation back on track.

”Is this true?” Kageyama grunts and holds up a piece of paper. Hinata turns his head to catch a glimpse of it before gulping and shaking his head.

“No,” he answers with the most confidence he can muster.

“Liar, please tell me the truth,” Kageyama accuses, sucking in a breath and stepping a bit closer.

Hinata realizes it doesn’t matter anymore, Kageyama likes Yachi, although he denies his feelings. And it’s better the two of them just rip off the band-aid. Their friendship will end eventually, because Hinata will only be able to hide his affections for so long anyway…

“Okay fine. Yeah, it is, the note,” Hinata fumbles with his response, but doesn’t try to explain anyway. He waits for the anger to rise up out of his teammate. Nothing happens for a few seconds then–

“Fuck,” Kageyama mutters, before trapping Hinata against the wall by holding his shoulders, also pushing his hips into Hinata’s. The setter kisses his partner, feeling his heart flutter, and does it again and again.

Hinata doesn’t stop him, only pulls away to gasp and breathe in. Then he presses his mouth to Kageyama’s and kisses him back. A few more and they stop to catch their breaths.

Kageyama leans in to continue, but Hinata speaks up. “I thought you liked Yachi?”

“No, she was helping me with… today, with you,” Kageyama admits, feeling his face burn once again.

“Oh,” Hinata giggles.

Kageyama smirks. “So what’s for lunch?” Kageyama says playfully before kissing his partner again. Hinata grabs at the setter’s hands and takes the bento from him. He opens it, revealing the chocolate-covered strawberries. He offers one to Kageyama, who eats it in one bite.

Hinata holds up another to Kageyama’s mouth, who takes a bite. “They’re delicious,” he gushes, with his mouth full of goodies. They walk out to the courtyard and share a few more.

The red head holds his partner’s hand and runs his fingers up the toned arm. The skin is blotchy red. At first Hinata assumes it’s from all the embarrassing kissing and hand holding, but it worsens with each bite of strawberry. Even Kageyama’s face is started to swell a bit.

“What’s happening, Kageyama?” Hinata squeaks with a concerned frown.

“Oh… I’m allergic to strawberries,” Kageyama snorts.

“W-what?!” Hinata yells, reaching for the fruit in the guy’s hand.

“I don’t fucking care, you made them, dumbass,” Kageyama says, eating another one.

“Put it down, now, Kageyama,” the red head demands, crawling onto Kageyama in an attempt to make his boyfriend stop inhaling the desserts.

“Make me, fuck,” Kageyama groans as Hinata sits on his lap.

Hinata starts to eat a strawberry to save Kageyama from himself, but the setter kisses him, trying to get at the strawberry.

“Oh my gosh, stop Kageyama,” he giggles.

“No, I don’t care if I’m allergic, besides it might not be allergies this time,” Kageyama murmurs between kisses.

“Yes it is, liar,” Hinata says, hiding the bento behind his back.

“No, it’s because of you,” Kageyama replies, while slowly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s back. He gets ahold of the container while he hugs Hinata, who is distracted by the sappy comment.

“Kageyama, god, don’t say stuff like that in public,” Hinata whines into Kageyama’s jacket. “Too late, and I’m eating these strawberries,” the setter whispers into his ear.

“Fine, I’m glad you like them,” Hinata laughs.

“Me too,” Kageyama smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally thought of this idea (like a year ago), I thought it’d be funny to include this, but in the end didn’t find that it fit in with what I wrote so........
> 
> ––––––––––
> 
> Later, when Hinata is force-feeding Kageyama some Benadryl:
> 
> “Is this why Tsukishima hates you… because you’re allergic to his favorite food?” 
> 
> “What the fuck, dumbass. No, he hates me because he sucks.”
> 
> “I think I’m onto something here, be serious!”
> 
> “No.”


End file.
